1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening and closing a door of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle having a slide door is usually provided with a closed-door holding unit and an opened-door holding unit between a body of the vehicle and the slide door. The closed-door holding unit holds the slide door in a closed state with respect to the body of the vehicle, while the opened-door holding unit holds the slide door in an opened state.
An apparatus for opening and closing the door (hereinafter “a door operating apparatus”) employed in such a vehicle is generally provided with a door opening lever that is rotated according to a door opening operation of an inside knob to make the closed-door holding unit release the door, and a door closing lever that is rotated according to a door closing operation of the inside knob to make the opened-door holding unit release the door. That is, when the inside knob is operated to open the door in a closed state, the closed-door holding unit is actuated release the door according to a rotational operation of the door opening lever, so that the slide door can be moved to be opened. On the other hand, when the inside knob is operated to close the door in an opened state, the opened-door holding unit is actuated to release the door according to a rotational operation of the door closing lever, so that the slide door can be moved to be closed. A conventional technology has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-182402.
In the conventional door operating apparatus, since the inside knob, the door opening lever, and the door closing lever are constituted as one integral unit, these members are not required to be handled individually when assembling to a vehicle, which makes a mounding work easy. However, since link rods and wire cables for transmitting power must be provided between the inside knob, the door opening lever, and the door closing lever, an assembling of the door operating apparatus becomes complicated.